Noël aux enfers
by Phebe83a
Summary: juste un Noël chez Hadès


Cette fisc se passe bien après Hadès, tout les spectres sont ressuscités sauf Pandore qui est remplacé par Claudia. Cerber en plus d'être un chien et la société vitrine des enfers.

Joyeux Noël à tous ! (C'est un extrait de divine rencontre sauf qu'il faudrait que je rattrape le bout entre les deux)

Noël aux enfers

Les enfers

C'est la fin du mois de décembre, mais ici les mois et les saisons ne veulent rien dire. Le ciel anthracite et immuable de même que le temps ou la température. Jamais il ne pleut, pas plus qu'il fasse chaud ou froid.

Assis dans un fauteuil Eaque contemple l'extérieur par la fenêtre fermée de la pièce où il se trouve d'une certaine façon la leur, à lui et ses confrères. En regardant mieux on voit que le lieu a été refait il y a quelques mois. C'est devenu un salon confortable avec tout l'attirail moderne.

La porte s'ouvre, il entant un bruit de pas léger, il reconnaîtrait cette démarche entre mille, c'est Minos. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est Rhadamanthe ses frères maintenant. Comme beaucoup de choses ont changé en l'espace de peu de temps. La guerre contre Athéna semble remonter à des lustres. Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis, combien ? Un an, deux ans ? Entre les deux certainement.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, qu'il s'ennuie. Les autres aussi peut être. Ca c'est une nouveauté de Claudia la réorganisation des heures de travail. Pour faire court elle a imposé la semaine de cinq jours, donc samedi et dimanche il n'y a rien à faire. C'est nouveau et ça l'est même un peu trop comme la télévision, le téléphone portable ou l'ordinateur.

Minos est reparti et revenu, Rhadamanthe le regard vague fixe le piano. Une idée d'Hadès pour sa nouvelle prêtresse. Eaque rit à ce souvenir. Claudia avait demandé au dieu pourquoi un piano avec le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour bazarder le sien. Hadès avait été atterré autant qu'eux.

Finalement il s'ennuis trop, de plus il est à nouveau seul dans le salon. Il se lève et prend le couloir vers ces appartements. A coté de ceux de Rhadamanthe il y a chez Claudia. Il frappe même plus à la porte, d'ailleurs il y a foule. Ces deux frères l'ont précédé.

Elle est assise à son bureau, d'une main rapide elle signe des papiers en les lisant. Une pile de faite l'autre à faire. Organisée, efficace, au mur un grand écran où des hommes en costume discutent. Un des homme achève sont exposé, un autre reprend la parole. Sur une feuille à part elle note quelques mots.

Minos s'avance vers elle qui tourne la tête vers les arrivants. Sur de lui comme toujours, il demande une histoire. Lui se sent un peu jaloux, pourquoi Minos avant lui ? Il ne peut s'empêcher de demandé immédiatement à sa suite si elle ne peut pas leur faire des cookies.

Claudia sourit, elle sourit souvent contrairement à Pandore. Il y a un rien d'amusement et une lumineuse tendresse quand son regard se pose derrière eux sur Rhadamanthe resté en retrait.

« Oui, Rhadamanthe, que veux tu ? »

Si eux pourraient parfois passer à coté de ce que leur frère leur dis pas, elle elle semble deviner. Alors c'est une chanson que lui il veut.

Il en rirait presque, parfois ils oublient tout les trois qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants. Après avoir passés plus d'un mois confinés dans des corps de petits garçons, ils ont du mal à retrouver leurs vingt ans. Elle pourrait refuser leur demande, leur rappeler qu'ils sont trop grands.

Hadès vient d'entrer sans se préoccuper du reste.

« Claudia il manque un bouton à ma chemise »

Tous les trois le regarde mal à l'aise.

«Papa Hadès est prioritaire »

« Papa c'est Imagawa »

Eaque n'en revient pas, pas plus que les autres. C'est Rhadamanthe qui a laissé échapper ça. Claudia en a fait tomber son stylo de surprise. Des rires et du chahut s'échappent de la télévision. L'homme qui préside se racle la gorge. Et puis Claudia rit. Le Blond rougit.

Après ce qui lui semble une éternité elle prend la parole en regardant l'écran

« Messieurs que diriez vous de dix minutes de pose »

L'homme en costume sourit et se lève. C'est Imagawa, il n'avait pas remarqué. Le regard entendu qui passe entre eux doit valoir plus que des mots.

« Et bien c'est la visioconférence de l'année. J'ai besoin de finir ma réunion, mais je serai libre après. Je vous avais prévus une occupation, si vous vous ennuyé tous les trois. Il y a un sapin et des décorations dans les communs. »

Un sapin, en même temps leurs regards tombent sur la couverture du livre de contes que tient Minos. Combien de fois cette illustration les avait fait rêver.

« Claudia ? Ma chemise »

Le contraste entre la chemise blanche du dieu et la robe bleu turquoise est étrange. Il y a qu'au enfers ou on peut voir ça un homme du vingt et unième siècle et une princesse de conte de fée. La robe à crinoline c'est d'Hadès, la reproduction conforme de celle de peau d'âne. Dommage que Claudia soit brune ou on l'aurait confondu avec le personnage.

« Mais a quoi vous sert il d'être un dieu si vous n'êtes pas fichu de remettre un bouton ? »

Le cosmos d' Hadès scintilla un instant au bout des doigts de la jeune femme, la chemise retrouva son intégrité au contentement de son propriétaire.

Comme trois gamins les dignes juges des enfers eux s'était précipités vers les merveilles promises. Hadès ravi suivit le mouvement en laissant sa prêtresse réfléchir seule.

Elle et Imagawa s'était surréaliste, bien sûr ils passaient leur temps ensemble, logeaient presque en permanence sous le même toit. Enfin c'était son second, il n'y avait rien de romantique à diriger Cerbère ensemble. Elle chassa l'idée incongrue de Rhadamanthe pour reprendre sa place et sa réunion.

Dans leur salon les trois hommes ouvraient à l'aveuglette les cartons. Des guirlandes chatoyantes ou électriques commençaient à joncher le sol, de-ci delà des boules de couleur attendaient. Le grand sapin touchait presque le plafond en défiant ceux qui cherchaient comment le décorer. Rhadamanthe pliait des guirlandes électriques qui s'acharnaient à faire des nœuds, Minos choisissait des guirlandes dorées et Eaque grimpé sur une chaise mettait en place l'étoile filante du sommet. Aux milieux des rires et des bruits d'emballages déchirés les décorateurs en herbes avançaient lentement vers leur premier sapin de noël.

Ils durent mettre un certain temps, car il n'avait pas fini de ranger la pièce qu'ils avaient transformée en champs de bataille quand Claudia passa la porte. La jolie brune s'attela elle aussi au rangement, de temps à autre quelques spectres en passant jetaient un œil à cet étrange spectacle.

Quand se fut enfin fini Minos partit aux cuisines pour revenir avec du thé. Eaque s'agenouilla près de la petite table pour faire le service pendant que Claudia matérialisait une jolie boite ronde avec des bonhommes de neige peints dessus. Elle la tendit à Rhadamanthe puis au deux autres qui se servirent de petits sapins, d'étoiles et de croissants de lune.

Claudia s'assit sur le tapis face au sapin. Un sourire gêné passa sur le visage des trois frères et intérieurement ravi de Rhadamanthe. Le canapé ne donnait que deux places près d'elle. Avec son mètre quatre vingt retrouvé il n'aurait guère pu s'installer sur ses genoux. Minos se mit à sa droite, Eaque à sa gauche et lui suivit le geste de Claudia qui l'invitât devant elle. Minos tendit le livre de conte puis Claudia sans l'ouvrir les regarda.

Claudia : vous voulez laquelle ?

« La petite sirène. »

« Le vilain petit canard. »

Les deux avaient encore parlé en même temps ce qui l'amusa.

« On va chercher quelque chose de saison, alors les deux sapins ou heu les six Jizos et les chapeaux de paille »

Rhadamanthe : Les deux…

Ses frères s'entre regardèrent, le blond leur enlevait le problème du choix. Si du haut des ses deux ans il avait eu l'attention toute particulière de la jeune femme, malgré son age adulte retrouvé il continuait à jouir de son privilège de bébé du groupe.

« Minos viens par là, tu as des paillettes sur la joue. »

La brune passa son mouchoir brodé sur le visage du juge puis reprit sa place.

« On va commencer par les deux sapins. »

Nous somme le soir de noël, la neige tombe à gros flocons, la nuit est arrivée, le froids se fait plus mordant. Dans le petit village il n'y a déjà plus personne dans les rues. Le vent siffle et de temps en temps on entend la glace craque ou le bruit d'un paquet de neige tombant des toits.

Seul reste dehors un petit garçon, ses vêtements élimés ne lui tiennent guère chaud, il tremble sous les rafales de vent, ses lèvres gercées sont bleuies par le froid. Pourtant vaillamment il porte deux petits sapins et frappe à chaque porte du bourg. A chaque fois il demandait.

« Voulez-vous mes deux petits sapins ? Vous y attacherez des boules d'or et des étoiles de papier… C'est bien amusant pour les enfants… »

Mais partout les portes se refermaient, on lui répondait que ça faisait longtemps que les sapins étaient décorés.

Pourtant il lui fallait vendre ses pauvres sapins, aussi avança t'il vers la dernière maison.

Chez lui il n'y avait plus de pain, ses vieux parents étaient malades et ses deux petits frères bien trop jeunes pour sortir de la maison.

Il toqua timidement à la porte. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'ici habitait Eidel le jardinier.

De l'intérieur il entendit une voix

« Qui c'est qui vient me déranger à cette heure ? »

La porte s'ouvrit apportant une bouffée de chaleur au petit garçon. En face de lui il vit le plus beau sapin qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il brillait de mille feux, avec des bougies, des étoiles d'or et des boulles de verres pleines de couleurs. Si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait vu de sa vie elle marquait la fin de ses espoirs.

« Que me veux-tu avec tes sapineaux ? »

Le petit miséreux n'osa pas dire quoique se soit.

« Allons parle ou je te ferme la porte au nez »

De la maison s'échappait une bonne odeur de nourriture qui lui rappelait cruellement son estomac vide. Près de la cheminée il voyait trois enfants assis devant la dinde qui cuisait, à coté d'eux dormait bien au chaud le chien de la maison.

Si Eidel était un homme bourru, sous cette façade se cachait un homme généreux. Comment aurait-il pu rester insensible à ce petit pied nus dans la neige qui avait l'age de ses enfants.

Plus gentiment il redemanda

« Que me veux ? Je te donnerais en fonction de ce que je peux »

« Je veux vendre mes deux sapins, mais le votre et tellement plus beau »

« C'est pas grave donne. »

Le père de famille rentra dans la maison avec le petit et partit chercher dans un tiroir. Il en sortit une pièce d'or qu'il avait mis de coté. Il la tendit au garçon émerveillé. Les enfant le traînèrent devant le feux pour le réchauffé, la mère qui entendit le ventre qui criait famine coupa les deux grosses cuisses de la volaille les emballa et prépara un grand bol de soupe pour lui.

Réchauffé et rassasié le garçon rentra chez lui en remerciant bien Eidel et sa gentille famille.

Le jardinier ne voulant pas s'attarder d'avantage jeta les deux sapineaux dans un coin et les y oublia pour passer au repas. La nourriture fut bonne et même au delà car il était heureux d'avoir soulagé les tourments d'un enfant. Puis tous allèrent dormir.

Le matin de noël les enfants d' Eidel qui jouaient dans la neige trouvèrent les deux sapins et pour s'amuser ils les plantèrent devant l'église.

Les cloches sonnèrent pour appeler les fidèles à la messe, le père fit l'office en se jour qui est si important. On chanta les cantiques à la gloire de l'enfant nouveau né. Assis sur un banc Eidel pensa « on n'est jamais trop bon pour les enfants pauvres, puisqu'ils sont les frères véritables de celui qui est né dans une étable parce qu'on ne voulait de lui nulle part. »

Quand l'église fut vide, que les cierges se furent consumés et l'encens dissipé, des cris parvinrent de devant l'église. Deux immenses sapins aux grandes branches avaient poussés, chacun reconnut un miracle et même la colombe du vitrail s'en échappa pour saluer les deux arbres.

Elle en fit le tour puis retourna à son tableau de verre.

Dans le salon des nouveaux arrivant s'était arrêtaient prés de la porte pour écouter le récit. Les trois grands garçons pleins d'espoir attendaient.

Minos : L'autre ?

Claudia pencha la tête sur le coté, posa son regard tendre sur eux.

« Vous aurez l'autre après le repas et allez vous changer, vous avez des paillettes et des bouts des guirlandes partout.»


End file.
